Bewitched
by Spark-of-Darkness
Summary: "He says my name the way a wolf surrenders to the moon with its raw howl, in profound understatement, a gifted respect for what it means when I turn my head"-Lilou Malfoy
1. Just my luck

**_D_ _isclaimer: '_ _m only held responsible for the creation of Lilou and Margo any other characters you may recognise rest under the domain of my wondrous muses S.M and J.K.R C;_**

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 ** _"I'm proud to be a freak of nature."_**  
 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Just my luck**

 ** _Lilly's POV_**

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A silvery, ethereal, semi-transparent shape erupts from the tip of my wand. The shape surrounds me and becomes corporeal instantly, transforming into a big golden retriever, which happens to be my boyfriend Zack's favourite animal. The dog wags his furry tail and nudges my knee with its head, gleefully waiting for my commands.

"I like for you to pay auntie Margo in Forks, a visit. Tell her I'll be showing up at her door in a couple of minutes 'kay?" I say, petting my patronus. The cub eyes me one last time before disappearing, bouncing out of the window and vanishing into the gloomy starry night. My eyes soon rest on my open luggage before roaming freely around my dorm, acutely aware that I'm forgetting something but not necessarily sure what it was; _shocker_ , not that I could find anything in this huge mess of a room. The sound of skin hitting skin instantly reverberates through the air the moment my palm forcibly smooches my forehead, realisation finally dawning on me as I remember what I'm supposedly leaving behind. Moving swiftly yet purposely, I begin to seek through the piles of clothes littering the floor.

 _You are a witch, aren't you?_ That tiny, smart-arse crazed voice shouted in my head _._

 _Duh!_

I pull my wand out and chant, _"Accio cell phone!"_ As soon as the words are out of my mouth, a mini, green metallic device slips out of one of my washed-out vans and into my hand.

 _How the hell did it get there?_

A sigh of relief rushes through my lips as I snuggled the little troublemaker to my chest, thanking the heavens for my seventeenth birthday two days ago since now I was free to practice all the magic of my hearts desires without being scolded by that stupidly strict Ministry of Magic.

I rub my temple and sigh, knowing that this summer is bound to suck, simply because my dumb cousin Draco decided to spend it with his new clingy girlfriend Patsy, hence the reason why my holidays were completely rearranged.

My parents and I, along with my uncles and cousin, were leaving on a trip to the Bahamas. I got so excited by the idea of going to the place where they filmed the Pirates of the Caribbean movies that I could hardly sleep and I counted down the days until the trip. Although my dream came crashing down as soon as Draco ran that useless mouth of his _—arrogant arsehole—_ he never worries about others, he only worries about himself and his social status around the pureblood society, 's disgusting, really.

I then opted for an alternative route and end up begging Zacharias to take me with him on his holidays since he was spending his summer in Alaska, but he refused, telling me that his family had all these incongruous, overly freaky traditions and didn't want me to get bored to death.

 _I didn't believe him, though._

I was starting to think that maybe just maybe, he was getting tired of me. _What if he's seeing someone else?_ Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt my stomach contract with an unbearable pain. _No._ He couldn't do that to me. I hoped if that was to happen, he'd have the decency of breaking up with me first, just for the sake of my sanity.

 _Why wouldn't he dump you? Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently?_

A troubled yet thoughtful sigh parts my chapped lips. I'm fully aware that I'm no supermodel, nor am I good-looking. I'm just boringly average, kind of freakish if you ask me. I have long, platinum blonde hair, my skin is alabaster white, and I suffer from complete Heterochromia. For those of you who are unaware, Heterochromia is a difference in coloration, usually from the iris. One iris turns out being another colour from the other, due to lack of melatonin, which is the pigment that gives the iris its colour. So basically, I'm a weirdo who has her right eye violet and her left eye sky-blue. The worst thing about it are the questions. I hate addressing new people—all they do is stare and ask a bunch of dumb questions that usually end with me having a headache the size of Nebraska.

A knock on the door makes me jump and brings me back to the present. My mum enters my room without expecting an invitation.

"Lilly, dear, are you ready?"

"Mum, I don't wanna go, please. Can't I just stay with you and Dad?"

"Lilou Malfoy, we have already discussed this," she berated sternly. "Your father and I have some important meetings to attend, besides, your aunt Margo is anxious to see you. When was the last time you visited?"

 _"Fine,"_ I say, scowling and swirling my wand in the air, making my luggage zip itself up at once. "Just don't expect me to forgive Draco anytime soon. He's a selfish prick."

 _"Lilly!_ He's your cousin! I won't condone this kind of behaviour young lady!"

"I don't give two flying owls if he's my cousin; he's never acted like one. I hate him! And you know what? I'd choose a thousand Harry Potters over Draco!" And with that, I grabbed my luggage and fled from my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

My feet take me down the stairs and into the backyard in record time. An unexpected shiver soon travels my spine and I can't help the jitters that take over my body. To say I'm nervous would be putting it lightly, being a newbie to the whole Apparation thing was a major deal to me. Splinching seemed really painful, and I couldn't help but internally flinch at the thought of having half of my body in Aunt Margo's house while my other better half remained here, in my mother's garden.

Avoiding my conflicting emotions I sought to focus on the task at hand. I recall my destination _—Forks, Washington—_ and closing my eyes, I picture Aunt Margo's Victorian-style house in my mind. I feel a gentle breeze embrace me as my feet detached from the ground. Oddly enough, it seems like some invisible hand is clamped around my entire body, squeezing tightly. My lungs are floundering due to the lack of air, but the frightening sensation disappears just as quickly as it came and I open my eyes to find myself in a remote forest.

Straightening my stance, I curiously peek at my surrounds. _Is this the place?_ My feet carry me forwards, towing my luggage behind me, afraid of being in unfamiliar territory. A dirt path soon opens before my eyes and I rapidly take a tantalising step towards it. Although the moment my foot stomps on said path it gets trapped on what seems like a piece of rope, which my inattentive eyes had clearly missed. In the blink of an eye, I'm catapulted through the air. My body bounces against the rough trunk of a tree and my luggage drops from my hand, landing with a dull thud on the earth path. _What the hell?!_ I'm dangling upside down by my ankle, the hem of my white lace dress raises to my hips, showing my Slytherin panties— _deviant gravity._

Nevertheless, my ears perk up at the unmistakable sound of snapping twigs scarcely away from my current disturbed position. _Yep, someone is definitely approaching_. I hold my wand close to my chest and hold my breath.

A huge wolf soon materialises in the clearing sending me into an early almost cardiac arrest.

This wolf is no ordinary wolf. Its fur is silver-grey coated with some haphazard black spots on its bristled spine and _sweet Merlin! He's massive—_ even bigger than _Fenrir Greyback._ The beast lifts its eyes to mine, its amber shrewd orbs sending instant chills to my backbone. It starts to approach and I get a good look at its claws, which are not quite what long as the ones that Wolverine dude has, but they seem insanely thicker.

 _Oh, my god._

This is it.

 _This is the end._

 _I love you, Zack_. My eyes shut close as my arm shakily stretches ahead of my stiff posture, wand ready and pointing at the furry menace.

 ** _"STUPEFY!"_**

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Dun dun dun... any thoughts so far? (:**


	2. Now I wished I was blind

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I only own LiLou and Margo, everything else you may recognise belongs to the amazing SM or JKR.**

 **There's a Bewitched trailer on my profile if you wanna peek c;**

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 ** _"The eyes were doing all the work, the brain was out for lunch."_**

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Now I wished** **I was blind**

I expected death to claim my body, but shockingly, the pain never came. I open my eyes carefully and search the woods for the immense beast, although he was nowhere in sight. _Had I imagined the whole thing?_ My forefinger and pointy finger move rapidly to the exposed skin on my left arm as they purposely and painfully pinched some of the tissue there. _Ouch, definitely not a dream._ Nevertheless, my breath got caught up in my throat the moment my eyes rested on an elggum, a very much naked elggum. _Where did he come from?_ He wasn't even moving he was out cold.

Suddenly, a spell popped into my mind. _Yeah right, now you decide to cooperate great timing,_ I thought to the dumb useless organ that commanded my everyday actions.

 _"Relashio!"_ I bellow, pointing my wand at the rope holding my ankle. Jets of red sparks burst through my wand's tip and I instantly fell in a heap on the uninviting forest ground.

Ignoring my carousel head I stumble awkwardly yet determinately to sleeping beauty laying a couple of steps ahead of me. _YOWZA._ This elggum is like a giraffe cub. _Wrong._ More like a baby steroid giraffe. _Yep, that's it._

"Sir?" I wonder uncertainly, but his body stood rigid like a rock no response whatsoever. I start poking him with my wand, trying unsuccessfully to obtain a reaction out of him _. Nothing._ My eyes fell to his sexy bum as my cheeks blushed furiously. At least he was laying on his front. I don't think I could have dealt with him in all his _... glory._ I shake my head embarrassed at my antics. A thoughtful sigh soon rushes through my lips. _What to do. What to do._

 _Leave him._ That self-centered mini Draco voice in my head tutted.

 _Why?_

 _Because he doesn't belong to your world._

 _Why?_

 _Because you noticed it yourself, he's a pathetic muggle._

 _Why?_

 _Because his parents never got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts._

 _Um, why?_

 _Because their genetics suck._

 _But, why though?_

 _BECAUSE I FUCKING SAY SO; GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?_

 _That's not even a reason. Why are you so opposed to assist him?_

 _BECAUSE HE'S DEATH WEIGHT AND HE'S GONNA GET US KILLED!_

 _Um, maybe._ I reply while carelessly swirling my wand in the air. The irksome mini Draco bellowed at me some more but I easily downplayed him.

 _"Accio Luggage!"_ I chanted while pointing my wand to my long-forgotten suitcase. My green baggage flies across the clearing at light speed knocking me off my feet and making me land backwards on top of a very nude elggum. _Dumbledore's beard!_ _He's HOT!_ I squealed jumping off his back as I cautiously regarded myself. No burn marks. _Phew._ Was he sick? He needed help that's for sure, um, and I wouldn't mind giving him some clothes also. _Oh, I know!_ A broad smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I unzipped my luggage and began the search. I gave a sudden gleefully squeal when my hands touched something soft and pink. _My yoga pants._ This should work, they were huge and elasticized. They were baggy on me so they should fit him no problem.

A troubled huff of air escapes my lips as I wonder how to cope with the daring task at hand. My hands move accordingly and I found myself dressing the exposed elggum, who absentmindedly lies like Patrick the starfish just in front on me. I crouched my stance and started working on my self-assigned mission, my eyelids shutting close as soon as the pants were past his knees. My eyes virginity was still sacred to me, _mind you._

My arms kept on with their tugging duty until I felt it was safe enough to have a little peek. Gingerly opening my left eye I curiously glanced at his body. The pants hugged his toned muscular legs and they weren't hanging loosely on his body like they did on mine. On the contrary, they were clinging very tight to every part of his smoking figure just like a second layer of skin. I knew I was staring at him like a freaking gaping fish, but I couldn't help it, he was wearing my pink yoga pants and he still looked like a perfect ballet model.

Maybe he was a Vella? _A male Vella?_

 _I think the word you're looking for is faggot, just look at him, he's like that pretty boy-toy that comes with Barbie, what's 'is name? Keoni? Kekoa? Kelvin?_

 _I think the name you're looking for is Ken, genius._

 _Yep, that one!_ I bestowed Draco one of those disappointing looks before I straightened my stance.

 _At least he was dressed now._

I sighed and began pulling at his left arm, thick droplets of sweat gathered on my forehead as I dragged him into the woods. It felt like my arm was going to pop from its socket by all the amount of pressure I was putting on it. Neglecting my aching muscles I carried on, pulling beyond the point of exertion and just focusing on the new path that opened ahead of me.

Fortunately, my eyes soon spotted lights and a small gate flashed through my field of vision. Aunt Margo's house. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips as I fought to reach the gate. We were finally safe. _Thank goodness._

"MIMI!" I yelled, just in time for my knees to surrender.

"Lilou? Is that you darlin'?" a caring voice asked. I tried replying but my breath was laboured, so I settled for a nod.

 _"Galloping Gargoyles!_ What happened?" she demanded at the sight displayed in front of her. She then didn't dawdle in skimming my cheeks with her hands as she searched my face for any possible injuries. A sigh of relief soon leaving her frowning lips when she noticed I was unharmed. Her mocha-irises followed my form down to my arm and freely wandered over baby steroid giraffe. I suddenly felt the strong urge to provide an explanation for myself, _so I did._

"I'm s-s-sorry Mimi, I couldn't leave him there, there was a huge werewolf and I..." a sob escaped my dried throat as painful flashbacks from the horrific encounter flashed through my unfocused vision.

"Shhh darling.'S alright. We'll take care of him. Come on, let me help yah. We'll bring him inside, yeah?"

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

"So, Lily sweets what exactly happened?" aunt Margo proved as she retrieved from the oven what appeared to be a delicious chicken à la Marsala. My gaze fell to my feet in throbbing embarrassment. My family had strict rules about friendship with non-magical humans, they hated them and saw them as living scum which was nothing but a disgrace to our race, they loathed them as much as _M-mudbloods_ if not even more. Even though I was nothing like them, I had to follow the rules if I wanted to avoid punishment. Although Aunt Margo was a genuine different case. She wasn't like my parents or Draco's, she was a kind soul, who never judged, she liked to think of everyone as equals, and well because of those beliefs, she was forced to move here since they expelled her from our community and marked her as a lost case of insanity.

I finally resolved to cut the awkwardly tense silence that engulfed us. After all, I knew I could trust her. My mouth soon opened to form the correct words and explain myself. Though my speech was heavily interrupted by the unexpected loud doorbell. I tilted my head to the side and regarded the hallway funnily. _Were we expecting company?_ As if I had spoken my thoughts out loud, Mimi said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you I invited a few friends from the rez, they are nice people, you'll love them. Now, be a sweetheart and open the door while I set the table." I granted her a vivid smile before bolting to the door where someone was impatiently knocking.

 _Rude._

I unlocked the door and peeked over my shoulder at the sleeping, vulnerable elggum, a girly giggle escaping my lips at the unusual sight. He was still wearing my pink yoga pants, his upper half very much uncovered, though I couldn't do much about it much to my chagrin. Not even my largest jumper would fit him. I shook my head at the figure sprawled on the sofa. My hand finally moved to turn the latch on the door.

As soon as I opened the mahogany structure my nostrils were assaulted by a heavenly fresh smell of pines which were coated with a thick layer of a soft aftershave. My mouth went instantly dry. My discoloured eyes travelled from the Metallica logo on the black shirt up to a very strong, well-defined jaw, the tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach seemed to worsen as my eyes continued with their tour. A deep groan echoed in the lounge, followed by some rough curses that made my ears blush. The guy in front of me pushed me aside to follow the pissed voice.

 _"FUCKING HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME CALL?!"_ I sprinted towards the lounge to see a very pissed off elggum tugging at my pink yoga pants, trying with all his enraged might to pull them off.

 _"Calm your racing tits, Billy Elliot, I swear I didn't do a thing."_ The guy that had discourteously shoved me countered, he was laughing so hard his eyes were closed and tears were running down his rosy-coated cheeks. Baby steroid giraffe advanced and lunged at him, but he dodged him last-minute, so he ended up colliding with me, sending me backwards. A warm pair of hands grabbed me from behind straightening me.

 _"SHIT._ Are you blind?" the elggum with my pants asked as he comically waved a hand in front of me. _Oh no, he did not._

"Y-yes," I answered in a fake broken tone as I looked into the distance and stretched my arms in front of me. The ersatz act clearly fooling him.

"Oh fuck, _I'm so..."_ but I cut him off by taking hold of his shoulders and kneeing him in the groin.

 _"Twonk."_ I spat in his face as he dropped with a heavy _'oomph'_ to the ground. The awkward silence that followed the action lasted less than a second before everyone erupted in roars of contagious laughter. The raven guy who hadn't even given me the time of the day rubbed his eyes and finally turned to address me. Although his carefree smile dropped the moment his eyes rendezvoused with mine. Everything stopped, except my heart which was beating harder than a kangaroo doing the stomp.

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ baby steroid giraffe groaned from the floor, bringing me back to the present. I closed my eyes and sought to erase the sudden feeling that was slowly consuming my body, but it was too late the image of those beautiful caramel-coffee orbs was imprinted on my mind.

 _Now I wished I was blind._

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **awwww poor Lily :( Paulie is such an ass (≧０≦)** **hoping updates will be sooner my deepest apologies (:**

 **elggum: Muggle**


	3. Is that an astigmatism or did your

_**"From a totally stranger you turned into my favourite person on the world."**_

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Is that an astigmatism or did your boyfriend come in your eye?**

 _ **Embry**_

My hand rises absentmindedly to scratch at the nape of my neck, where a quite noticeable swollen mosquito bite has comfortably lodged. Apparently, the super healing mystification that came with the entire werewolf package didn't apply to bothersome pests of nature like mosquitos. _Nasty fuckers._

"So, enlighten me. What's her name again?" I openly wondered, just in time for a vintage two-story house coated in whitish chipped paint to materialise on my field of vision.

"Um, I dunno. Sam calls her Mimi if that helps." My vocal cords messily expressed their discomfort at the lack of information by expulsing an incomprehensible groan that lasted for some eternal seconds, "Can't you at least provide me with a surname?" Seth's shoulders rose indifferently before dropping back to their original height, unfocused gaze not even once flickering to mine as he kept pressing haphazardly patterns on the screen of his new phone, a noticeable frown obscuring his visage while he sought to beat level 88 of _CandyFuckingCrash._

For Taha Aki's sake, _a leech could be comfortably dancing Anaconda in front of him and he wouldn't even bat an eye._

"Well, I'm definitely not calling her Mimi. Nicknames are supposedly a humorous or familiar name earned by the affection someone has towards said owner of the byname."

"Wow Quill your Thesaurus is sure showing man, where would you even pick that up? Big Lame Theory?"

"Fuck off, Jake. If you want to be a right disrespectful ass and then be skinned alive by our dearly alpha then please be my guess, I'm sure as hell not following your fate, mate," Quill sharply voiced his response.

A ferocious growl soon followed the statement. Everyone halted their pace to refocus their heed on Quill's currently buzzing stomach.

 _"Aww, is little pup hungwy?"_ Jared smirked facetiously a second before his own stomach whirred with an even louder growl.

"You were sayin'?" Quill queried a smug grin lodging comfortably on his features. I shook my head, playing no mind to the childish bickering that elapsed soon after, and swirled my stationary anatomy to face Jared.

"Where's Mer-ass? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Mmm. It shall remain forever a mystery..."

"Jared. **_Where. Is. He?!"_ ** I demanded as I felt the slight tremors that had begun in my backbone slowly spreading through my entire enraged anatomy, igniting every single nerve on their wake.

The Fucker always did the same, whenever we were required to be somewhere he would always scamper god knows where only to appear at an ungodly hour with that arrogant all too knowing smirk of his and his **_'what would I miss?'_** uncalled for attitude, no fucking ounce of remorse for ditching his responsibilities and abandoning his pack.

Well, guess what? _I was fucking done covering for him._

"Peace off Call," Jared growled, his body manoeuvred in a swift almost imperceptible motion, his own buzzing chest digging into mine as he confronted me. He had a few inches on me, but that didn't stop me from getting in his face and shove him back, with equal brute force.

Quill acted promptly to intervene, somehow managing to get in between us and forcing us apart.

"What my pall over here meant was, that you are his best friend surely you...?" but he was cut off as soon as he worded that query.

"Well, no I don't. Hell, do I seem like I'm his fucking nanny or some shit? Jared puffed out an irritated sigh, "Last time I saw him was yesterday during patrol, he knew about dinner. Relax, he's just probably sharing some quality time with Sasha." He finally provided, moving aside and bumping his shoulder to mine in an aggressive reminder not to cross him.

"So, in other words, he's having the ultimate shagfest with La Push's public access," Jake announced, a lopsided smile tugging at the left corner of his mouth.

Fucking Hell, ** _I swear he's worse than a bitch in fucking heat!_**

"Unwind, he'll show up... _Eventually."_ Quill patted my arm in a comforting way, but I would have none of it as I rapidly picked up my pace to approach a rusty vine-clad fence that stood proudly ahead of the Victorian structure we were supposed to attend dinner at.

Filling my lungs with some soothing breaths I skipped the front steps on the porch using the wooden railing to my advantage, accomplishing a smooth, perfectly achieved landing in front of a washed out oak door.

Smoothing out the crinkles of my Metallica worn-out shirt my hand rose mechanically to knock on said surface.

After three solid knocks of no response, my agitated muscles acted on their own accord, growing taut and impossibly tense as they began to mercilessly pound on the wooden structure, aching for some attention.

The rough palm of a hand soon came in contact with my shoulder blades, putting the necessary pressure to halt my actions and making me turn my head towards the culprit of disruption.

"Unless you wanna rip the door off its hinges and have boss all over your face I suggest you-"Nevertheless, Jake's words rapidly vanished at the unmistakable sound of a turning latch.

The strong smell of a wondrous summer's rain with a slight hint of blossoming lilies assaulted my nostrils as soon as the door unbolted. The individual behind the action wasn't revealed to my eyes since his or her shorter bodily structure wouldn't allow a proper eye-connection. All I could discern where some mere strands of silver-blonde hair that due to our close proximity were now featherly caressing my chin, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in their path.

Any kind of kosher introduction went right to Hell the moment I heard an all too familiar string of raw curses coming from the hall. I couldn't help but shove aside the person ahead of me without sparing a measly glance and proceed to where the caveman sounds originated, deeply craving to satisfy my throbbing suspicions.

 _No sooner had I found myself in the Livingroom than my eyes rested on a very bizarrely clothed Paul._

His half naked state not perturbing me in the least since I was used to seeing him with even less fabric on. However, the new piece that adorned his better half was definitely another matter.

Mer-ass was donning leggings and not even some ordinary ones. Oh no, the fucker had gone all out and put on some pink ones.

 _Undoubtedly, made my day._

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME CALL?!"_** Paul snapped, moving rapidly from the couch he was laying on and strolling towards me while tugging at the elastic band of the tight-ass leggings he was sporting, trying unsuccessfully to pull them off.

 _"Calm your racing tits, Billy Elliot, I swear I didn't do a thing,"_ I said in between laboured breaths, my laugh soon filling in the spaces as my eyes squinted, fighting the waterworks that earned the gorgeous masterpiece ahead of me.

Man, _was he pissed._ He didn't even dawdle in lounging at me, his features expressing his pulsating hatred and discomfort. Unshockingly, my instincts kicked in last-minute, warning me of the possible threat and I ended up dodging his unhinged form, which resulted in him colliding against a much weaker shape, the sharp impact sending the poor creature stumbling backwards.

Luckily, Seth was there so he easily neutralised what could have been an awful major disaster.

" _SHIT_. Are you blind?" Paul thereupon asked as he wide-openly stared at the girl he had previously almost knocked over. A foreign feeling soon began to fill my bloodstream as I watched the interaction between those two from behind Paul's back, I couldn't put my finger on it yet but something about the way he treated her made my blood boil.

The asshat was now waving a hand in front of her face, his actions screening her countenance completely from my field of vision. **_I growled._**

"Y-yes," she replied in a cracked tone that sent a bullseye hit to my already aching heart. The girl followed the statement by moving a few steps onwards and stretching her arms at the same height of her shoulders, moving them gingerly as if looking for leverage to aid her uncoordinated motions.

My heart shattered at the unbelievable sight.

 ** _Paul Mer-ass was a dead man._**

"Oh fuck, I'm so..." but his shoddy excuse of an apology got interrupted with a harsh knelt to his crotch.

 ** _"Twonk."_** she spat at his face just as he dropped with a heavy _oomph_ to the ground. The awkward silence that followed the action lasted less than a second before everyone erupted in roars of contagious laughter.

Clearing my cheeks from their residual tears, I rubbed my eyes and turn to see the beautiful specimen who had dared to put Mer-ass in his rightful place.

Although any trace of the smile that sported my visage soon melted as our eyes finally rendezvoused. Everything ceased to exist, everything except for this astonishing beauty with mismatched eyes and stellar hair which fall graciously over her dainty shoulders, like a golden waterfall.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Palled yelled from his crouching place on the floor, halting the wondrously magical reverie I seemed to have succumbed under.

"In the name of Berlin! What's all that riot _? Lilou what are you-_ Oh, are you a'right?" A middle-aged woman with soft features and huge curious amber orbs wondered, her gaze solely focused on a still groaning Paul rolling on the floor holding onto his manly parts as if his life depended on it.

"Don't mind him, he's just an attention seeker. Anyhow, I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you're, Seth. In fact, I know who you all are. " The woman bestowed us a bright smile before she carried on, "I'm Margo, but you go ahead and call me Mimi, and this little lady over here is Lilou, my niece, who will be staying over the summer." I clung to every single word that parted through this woman's mouth. My inner wolf whining anguishedly at the lack of information we had of our precious mate who stood scarcely away from our rooted stance.

"I would genuinely love to stay and chat and get to know each of you better. Nonetheless, your friend Sam called to inform me of a Council Meeting I cannot miss. I know this makes no sense whatsoever to you, but you'll understand due its right time. In the meantime, please stick around for dinner, I've cooked more than enough to satisfy an entire army and Lilou over here would adore some company, it's her first day here after all."

 _"But-"_

"No buts darling, I will return soon and we'll catch up on everything we've been missing. Now be a good host and show our handsome guests the house."

"You promise?" Lilly wondered with scarlet-flushed cheeks that made me want to coo all over her and shield her from the world.

 _Dammit, get a grip already!_

"Of course honey," Margo beamed, sealing the vow with a slight pinky shake that brought a smile to my face.

Margo sent us an amicable farewell before disappearing swiftly through the hall.

I decided to take my chance to properly introduce myself then.

Although Mer-ass beat me to it, pushing me aside and hunching over to tower effortlessly over Lilly.

"So, Lilou, innit?" he bestowed her a creepy smiled. A bad vide plunged in my gut making me shiver in vexation.

"Just Lilly."

"Well Lilly, If you aren't blind as you claimed to be then what's that covering your eye? Maybe an astigmatism or did your boyfriend come in your eye?"

And yeah, _I lost it._

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Things are getting bit spicy don't yah agree? ;)**


	4. Unafraid Choices

" _ **Trust is just like a leaf which leaves its tree of origin to soar in the wind of life, acutely aware that it could end up crumpled and stomped upon infinite times."**_

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Unafraid choices**

 _ **Draco**_

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The mellifluously sweet voice of the plump overly friendly lady owner of the Hooneydukes filled cart wondered, as per usual.

My eyes meticulously raked over the insanely sweet treats overflowing the trolley, searching for the particular candy which my taste buds tend to indulge in a crazed rampage about. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Pumpkin Juice flashes through my field of vision before my withering glance rests upon a rainbow-colored can jam-packed with perfectly forged wood-alike sticks. _Jackpot._ My left hand feels the rough texture of my robe's pocket, seeking for a pair of sickles in order to acquire my guilty most precious pleasure most commonly known as **_'Liquorice Wands'_** , nonetheless, my actions are abruptly halted by my partner's annoying scoff.

"Don't you have anything sugar-free in that diabetic circus of yours?"

 _No Draco, you're most definitely not allowed to defenestrate your girlfriend and least of all from a moving train in the middle of nowhere. Period._

" _Am afraid n—_ Oh! _Wait!_ I might just have what you're looking for," The lady bestowed a brighter smile and reached for a rusty violet can full of green unappetizing lollies. "Here, have an acid pop, unadulterated for your taste," The lady carried on with a much too subtle wink, eliciting a coughed concealed chuckle from my part.

"So, that would be a sickle," she continued, completely unaffected by the fuming brunette witch ahead of her. Pansy's face was how would that Granger mudblood word it? Oscar worthy. _Undeniably._

Feeling strongly compassionate towards the old lady who was skimming the rough fine surface of Pansy's chaotic wrath I acted promptly to spare her poor existence, excusing my rushed actions to the fact that if the trolley lady ceased to exist so would my heavenly addiction in the shape of wands and that was certainly not acceptable _._ ** _Not at all._**

"Pansy, love, there should be a Hippogriff Hildon Mineral water bottle in my suit _-"_ I began to say only to be brusquely disrupted by a sloppy peck given haphazardly to my jaw.

"Thank you, Dookie. I love you," she chirped, her sour mood taking a three hundred degrees turn in the blink of an eye as she manoeuvred around my anatomy, sliding the door compartment close once inside to reach for the mentioned suitcase. Much too accustomed to her whiplash mood swings I turned to face the still awating lady by the cart, a contrite frown marrying my features as I peacefully offered the sickle worth of the green acidic lolly.

"Would that be all dear?" the old witch enquired while pocketing her earnings. A slight blush tinted the alabaster skin of my cheeks as my eyes wandered to the Liquorice wands, a troubled sigh parting my lips. Although my eyes rapidly dropped to my left hand where I felt a sudden weight being placed. My eyes then rested on a small translucent starry bag with a bunch of gummy wands, my eyebrow quirked up at the odd gift and I fished for some sickles to give the lady who obviously had discovered my dirty secret. Astonishingly, she declined the offer by curling her soft wrinkled hand around my own and pushing the wizard money back into my chest, an understanding smile followed the action leaving me more befuddled if possible.

"Enjoy a saccharine evening, darl," she said before pulling her heavy trolley onwards along the aisle, her candy callings uttering softly on her depart before disappearing altogether from hearing range.

Another invisible mass of air rushes through my lips as I tried and failed to fight the smirk tugging at the corners of my lips while I pocket my treats. My body moves accordingly and I'm on the verge of returning to my designed compartment when a disturbing image demands my heed from the corner of my eye. All I can visualise from my peripheral vision is a hunched over bloke with sullenly familiar tousled golden dirty blonde hair closing in on another individual whose mane has such a darker hue it triggers the vivid image of a dementor in my mind.

Though the deed of snogging is no foreign territory to my eyes, the fact that my mind identifies the lad who is in charge of vacuuming the girls face sends a lively current to tour my backbone. **_It had clearly struck home._**

The face of a cheerful much too oblivious Lilou materialises in my line of vision making me grit my teeth as I felt my fists at either side of my body clenching and unclenching with the pent up desire currently boiling in my bloodstream, claiming for some raw needed form of payback.

 ** _Foul, loathsome, deceiving evil little cockroach._**

 _He had lost count of how many times he had seen his poorly self-conscious cousin shed a waterfall of never-ending tears for this useless two-timing cunt._

 _Lilly and Draco weren't on best relationship's terms. Nevertheless, he considered her family, they both share blood and one thing he couldn't ignore was witnessing the unfairness of the cruel world weighing on her dainty shoulders. Lilou Malfoy was already considered an outcast on the Pure-Blood Society due to her chronic eye disease and weird exchange of thoughts when regarding the muggle born community and the mudblood population, in general. She never judged nor enjoyed criticising others not without having solid proof to rest on her beliefs, she even stood for what she thought was right, she never fraternised with the Dark Lord nor bowed to his commands not even when her family was in range of danger. She never worded badly against the Potters nor the Weasleys and even less about the Grangers. It wasn't rocket science to figure Lilou Malfoy was a kind soul despite it all, and even if sometimes Draco decided to downplay it, it didn't mean that he wasn't aware of it._

Returning to Lilou, well she's... how would I word it? More like the wallflower kind. Timid yet quite introspective of her surroundings. Didn't even had that much of a social gather of friends to count with not even taking into account Longbottom and Loony Lovegood, that's why when all mighty Zacharias Smith asked her out it turned to be quite a shock for everyone and more for Lilly herself. Being the popular sunshine the Hufflepuff is he without pulling a sweat rose considerably Lilly's social and popular status up to the point where Slytherin's would approach her and snobbishly chit-chat her up, inviting her to their social gatherings and private parties with the mere hope of her carrying along her most prized possession aka _Zacharias._

I knew how the snake operated and I took the liberty of warning my obliviously mad over heels cousin, but, unshockingly, she never listened. I decided to lay off a bit after two years of romantically involved actions and dates. In fact, I even began to doubt my own erroneous suspicions since I couldn't deny the love I thought I witness when those two would indulge in one of those never-ceasing dopey heart emoji glances.

 _Well, may I be fucking damn and daft for not seeing the fucking loophole in this phoney fairytale wrecked relationship, I should have seen the signs_ _, **bloody hell!**_

The bloody fibber told her she couldn't spend her summer with him since he was travelling to Australia to share some _'quality time with his family'_ which resulted in him cleansing that oriental birds face off. _What's her name again? Chi, Chu, Chang?_ _Isnt this bird the one Potter fancies?_ Fuck, who cares, **_this ends right now._**

Faithful to the last statement, my right-hand moves swiftly to the hidden pocket exclusively concealed on the inner left side of my robe. The action is smoothly calculated, withdrawing a wand perfectly suited for its owner created by hawthorn wood and screening a unique hair of unicorn in its core.

My fingers curled purposely around the base and I flicked the weapon on its right track, my steps synchronised with the hex that rushes through my lips.

" _Bruchum Aculeatum!"_ A flash of white light leaves the tip of my wand to connect with Zacharias Smith still hooked countenance. The impact of the hex shoves him backwards as a powerful shriek leaves the mouth of the oriental girl with straight raven coal hair I'm still floundering to remember the name.

A much too smug smirk lodges on my face the moment I witness the painful transformation of Smith's face. It has triplicated its size and it's full of white grotesque pimples that now adorned the still swelling of the pale epidermis. **_Absolutely gorgeous._**

The newly acquired device Pansy forced me to acquire not too long ago suits its purpose beautifully as I retrieve it from my pocket and place it at the correct angle to capture an unwavering portrait of the beautiful Zacharias Smith.

 ** _Save picture._**

"Don't worry pal, I'll make sure to send your girlfriend a copy along with your most faithful regards that is," my words have their desired effect as the oriental girl gasps and turns to leave but not before kicking Smith on his crotch area.

" _Dookie, baby what's taking you so long?"_ Pansy's high pitched tone cuts through the blissful atmosphere just in time to assess the situation unfolding on the once peaceful aisles of the still stepping train.

 **"** _ **Draco wha-"** _ But my cunning mind is already way ahead of hers as I brushed my shoulder with hers and made it back to our compartment pinpointing my unravelled thoughts as I marched.

"Change of plans. We shall be not attending Blaise Party tonight."

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to concur Dookie. You can't just... _I've already picked my dress don't be so mean!"_ My anatomy swirls in the blink of an eye and I found myself hunching over to be face to face with a pouting Pansy. My breath comes in puffs of enraged fog as I breathe in her face my body mass putting hers to shame as her stance waivers and submits to my unrelenting one, a tiny whine escaping her trembling lips. I bestowed her a lopsided tense smile and crowd her personal space, even more, cutting any possible gap between our bodies.

"Listen Parkinson, and you'd better listen well. If I get the disgrace of hearing that ignominious petname of yours once again the consequences won't be pretty and regarding that dress, the fact darling is that I couldn't really give more than a rat's arse. We're going back to my uncles' house in Liverpool. I need to plan an urgent meeting with my cousin, Lilly, feel free to tag along or scamper either way I won't give a fuck."

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Damn Draco means business XP wonder how will Lilou receive the news, any predictions?**


	5. Arising Complications

_**"When your eyes met mine my soul pointed at you and said, 'HIM'."**_

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **Arising complications**

 ** _Lilou_**

 _"Well Lilly, If you aren't blind as you claimed to be, then what's that covering your eye? Maybe an astigmatism or did your boyfriend come in your eye?"_

The crude remark had just made it to my ears when the owner of said hurtful words blurs from sight, a whoosh of frantic breeze evoking strands of my silver blondish hair to wave furiously the moment a lanky yet muscular shaped torso runs into Paul with brusque force, throwing him off his center of gravity and into the carpeted flooring without remorse.

Punches ensue the action, fists soaring everywhere in every possible angle as the fight scarcely away from my uprooted stance begins to take shape.

Drops of spat blood shower the spot by my feet evoking a gasp from my wobbling lips and I act on instinct, taking a rapid small hop backwards just in the nick of time for both tangled hooligans to roll and crash where my stance was barely seconds ago. The last straw which breaks the camel's back is knowing their friends are standing right there just a measly breath away and they don't seem bothered in the slightest by this kind of violent display of aggression. In fact, if my ears are not playing tricks on me, I could have sworn the one with a snapback bet a bill on the bloke who jumped the male vela with my yoga pink leggings undoubtedly spurring him on.

 _Fanbloodytatic._

My mismatched orbs wander to my remaining quite amused, if I might add, 'guests', violet and blue eyes narrowing on the similar looking foursome narrowing with distrust half assessing their features only halting to take in the mirroring swirls of black in in their left shoulders, the profile of a wolf staring back at me.

 ** _"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!"_** Though my words seem to graze deaf ears of my oblivious audience, the uproarious string of curses and grunts from the still ongoing fight drowning my own whimpering pleas.I can feel my exasperation pulsing, my left eyelid twitching, the itchy all too familiar sensation underneath my skin craving for some source of release. My back grazes the rough surface of the wall as the lightbulbs in the old-fashioned chandelier above blink and begin to dim, the filaments in charge of the light flow screeching in protest at the invisible imposed pressure. Another punch is brusquely delivered. Instinctually I cover my eyes obscuring the tormenting scene unfolding ahead. A whimper follows the action as I suck on my bottom lip to hold in the petty sound to no avail, the inner rampage of conflicting emotions vanishing as soon as it came. I can't keep on witnessing this madness.

A low grunt reaches my eardrums I end up peeking between the webbing spaces of my fingers my own traitorous curiosity getting the best of me as per usual. Paul's chin is nudging the tip of my left sneaker his arms are being pinned behind his ripped back in an unrelenting bruising grip legs spread barely apart, his thrashing form has been completely subdued, the guy whose name I'm still left in the dark about is sitting astride his hips at utter ease his gaze solely fixated on mine.

 _"Paul."_ His tone is resolute giving no place for further argumentation within the timber of that word and that word only.

The afore mentioned grits his teeth with a vengeance but otherwise doesn't retaliate in any other form.

This bloke's stare is extremely unnerving more even so as he doesn't break contact when he dips his stance to whisper against his captive's ear, the words are muffled and not powerful enough to graze my ears, at this stage I don't even know if I wanna be aware of them, anyway. His eyes are the darkest shade of hazel I've ever seen the pupil faintly surrounded by a peridot hue. _Hypnotically mesmerizing._

 ** _"WILL YOU STOP EYE- FUCKING EACH OTHER I'M TRYING TO APOLOGISE HERE DAMMIT!"_**

I cringe outwardly at the voiced statement breaking eye contact with the beautiful specimen ahead of me only to shift my gaze to the troublemaker I found conked out in the wilderness.

"Excuse you? I have known you for hardly half a day, which you spent mostly snoozing away on my aunt's couch and you already think you have the right to judge me?" A scoff parts my lips, nose scrunching up in distaste, "My bad next time I find a naked git sunbathing his flat bum in the middle of nowhere I'll make a mental note to walk past even if he's passed out without showing so much of a flickering pulse," My brows unite in the middle of my forehead in a prominent frown, thumb and index finger reaching out to flick the tip of the idiots nose, "And since we're at it next adulterated word from your lips is getting a date with my coconut soap which has been stalking that tongue of yours since you woke up, so better watch out cheese pants."

"Whatever," he grunts, rolling his eyes to the ceiling before climbing back to his own feet only to saunter towards the settled table in the lounge.

My eyes can't help but zero in the revealing tear in between his buttocks where a promising piece of flesh unabashedly peeks to the outside.

I'm on the verge of acknowledging this fact, but I'm halted by the cinammon'ed hand that clasps around my mouth. The guy donning a white NBA snapback flashes me a conspiratorial grin, his pointer finger pressing against his lips in a hushing motion.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, aye? Let's cheer this one to karma," he chuckles loudly his hand finally dropping from my mouth, "I'm Quill, by the way."

Some giggles make themselves heard as I take his offered hand for an amicable squeeze, "Lilly." My head cocks to the side gaze resting on the similarly dressed male beside Quill, my silent question rapidly answered as he lets out a hearty laugh easing me off Quill's grip only to surround me with his scorching arms is a form of welcoming cuddle.

"Seth Clearwater at your service munchkin."

"Nice to meet you all," I pull back from the abrupt embrace and signal to the already set table scarcely away from our stance, "Why don't you guys take a seat I'll be right over just have to take my aunts casserole and special chicken spiced dish, you were, after all, promised a proper dinner, yes?"

The mention of food has them all dashing from sight in the span of seconds leaving me completely befuddled for a moment. Shaking my head at their childish antics, I turn on my heels and make my own way back to the kitchen, a small smile already twitching on my lips. The smell of spices fills my nostrils as soon as I enter the cramped room, the richness of the promising flavour watering my mouth as I bend to retrieve the warm dish from the oven.

"Hey," the muscles in my back grow impossibly taut as I peek over my shoulder to the only remaining male I'm still clueless about. He looks awfully uncomfortable shifting his weight from foot to foot whilst absentmindlessly scratching at the nape of his neck the Metallica tee he is donning dipping down even further on his neck exposing his sharp clavicles. I gingerly balance my aunt's chicken a la marsala as I turn to properly face him.

"Here aloud me," In a matter of seconds the heavy weight in my arms vanishes the tingling sensations on my fingers being the only reminder of where his touch made contact.

"I'm really sorry on my brother's behalf, please don't take his words to heart he is not that much of an..."He must have seen something in my eyes because all of a sudden he is abruptly backpedalling, "Well, yeah no he usually is an ass to be deadly honest but he means no harm by it, I can promise you that much. Um I'm also sorry by the way I acted when you invited us in I wasn't in the best of moods back then and seeing Paul in a pair of pink leggings was too much of a good view to pass up if you know what I mean. Nevertheless, mother would pinch my ear if she ever hears about the way I disrespected a lady, after all, I was raised better than that," I can already feel the corners of my lips tugging upwards as his awkward chuckle.

He manoeuvres the dish with ease his biceps bulking just a little as he offers a hand to me a goofy smile blossoming on his plump lips, "Fresh start?"

"I'd like that," the current that assaults me as soon as our hands come in contact is so powerful and unexpected that I can't help but blink in utter astonishment, if he is befuddled as I am he hides it well the only acknowledgement given being the slightly tightening grip on my hand which is tugged on my chest bumping against my aunts dish which now provides a barrier in between our magnetized anatomies.

"And for the record, I really like how the blue in your left eye brings the iridescent purple in your right one."

I can feel a slight fever taking over the bridge of my nose as I stare back at him at a complete loss for words.

"I suffer from h-h-heterochromia, the purple in my right eye is nothing but an abnormality of pigmentation since I'm lacking the melanin that would give the iris the normal blue shade. I'd wear contacts, but I'm deadly allergic to them so there's not much I can do about it," His gaze softened in something impossible to decode, stance dipping to get levelled with my face.

 _"I like it."_

As if he can sense my throbbing unease he pulls back, squeezing my hand one last time before letting it drop from his grip.

"Emberto," the grimace that mars his features is priceless, making me double in laughter at his own misfortune, "Mom had a thing for old-fashioned soap operas don't ask. Just call me Embry, please?"

A few more giggles escape me as I nod at him stretching towards the fridge to grab a couple sodas nudging his hip with mine playfully before sidestepping his form and padding my way towards the lounge, "I'm Lilou but I don't go by it either, Lilly, on the other hand, will do."

Embry follows right after me keeping up with my pace and even overpowering it as he manages to sneak some of the sodas from my arms claiming his chivalrous acts to be his new form of redemption since we're both wiping the slate clean and all that jazz.

My spirits have been surprisingly lifted since arriving here in Forks not to even mention I haven't given my prick of a cousin a thought and quite shockingly Zacharias neither. I'm mulling over the turn of events in what once used to be seen as a dull summer when I ran into Embry's back a groan parting my lips at the stinging pain in my countenance I'm coercing my tongue into wording an apology for my clumsy self when I notice Embry has halted in the middle of the hallway without so much of an explanation to accompany his actions.

I stretch on my tiptoes to reach his shoulder and tap it even though he beats me to it by turning to face me just in the nick of time, hazel eyes bulging out pupils so dilated the peridot hue has been screened. He proceeds to hawk his throat, head tilting slightly to the left voice coming out in a mere whisper,

"Um, Lilly? Not to be rude, but um your chimney is like glaring at me?"

 ** _So much for a non-mag evening._**

 ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **｡✧** **٩** ***** **ﾟ**

 **AN: so damn sorry you guys! I will keep on updating if you enjoy this fanfic so far just review or fav/follow keeps me motivated :)**


End file.
